effulgencefandomcom-20200214-history
Epilogue
Epilogue is one of the worlds of Incandescence. It is an original setting created by Aestrix. Worlds Epilogue is considered a worldsheaf. It contains multiple planes, though only two worlds are currently known to be inhabited. Kystle Kystle was the original home of Epilogue's human population. After the Pythial invasion, its residents fled to New Kystle. Thanks to the hard work of Adarin Sorelas and Lynnari Corvalias, the plane has been reclaimed and resettled. New Kystle New Kystle was the temporary sanctuary of Kystle's population when they fled the Pythial invasion. With a lot of time and effort, mostly on the part of Adarin Sorelas, it has become much more habitable, and is now well-settled and stable. Population The majority of Epilogue's population is made up of baseline humans. The plane has been visited a few times by Fae, who interbred with humans, leaving a small population of mages. Kystle also contains the remnants of the Pythial demons summoned by second bloodline mages, and a small population of those they Tainted. Magic Anyone descended from the Fae has the ability to do magic. The more Fae blood someone has, the more powerful they are. There are three bloodlines in existence; the first and second have become diluted and weakened and vie with each other for power, while the third consists only of the quarter-Fae twins Adarin and Zeviana Sorelas. History Third Bloodline The third halfblood was named Aliya Sorelas, and she was discovered before her birth. She was carefully raised by the second bloodline to be as stable as possible, until a man Nereus arranged for Veron Barkett to kidnap her. Rather than being traumatized by the kidnapping, Aliya was delighted by the freedom, the adventure, and above all with Nereus; she became infatuated with him, and wound up pregnant. At this point a rescue effort from the second bloodline appeared, killing Nereus in the process, which set Aliya on a rampage. Veron managed to talk her down, and he and the second bloodline declared a truce rather than risk upsetting her again. Aliya went home and gave birth to twins, Adarin and Zeviana, who were raised by a variety of disinterested second bloodline guardians until Veron intervened and took over their upbringing. Invasion Adarin and Zeviana flourished under Veron's care, but as they grew neither expressed any interest in bearing children. Dismayed by the twins' refusal to cooperate with their dynastic plans, the second bloodline went searching for more magic themselves. This led them to summon the Pythial, who promptly went on a murderous rampage. Adarin and Zeviana left home in the chaos to fight the invasion; during their absence the Pythial found Aliya, who promptly blew herself up, taking Veron and the entire city with her. Adarin held up a shield while Zeviana rounded up survivors; once Adarin's shield collapsed, the remaining mages evacuated all the refugees to New Kystle. Reconstruction tl;dr Prime fixed all the things and Lynn killed all the demons and Marri will get to this later. Category:Bell-less World Category:Worldsheaf